


Cry

by teddybear2085



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Depressing, Hate, Heart, Love, M/M, Other, Sad, Suicide, do. not worry, don't cry, i feel the same?, no one dies, poem, will make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybear2085/pseuds/teddybear2085
Summary: Crys could be heard. Crys, they are visible or shown when a human feels hurt. They can also be shown when they are dying or when they do nothing but hurt the one and only, Orihara Izaya.





	1. Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This is just gonna have two chappys. Srry if you wanted more but, lets get on with the story!

 

  Mocha eyes, full of hate when he sees me. 

  His eyes show kindness to her only, she loves them. 

  I wish those eyes would look at me, instead of her. 

  Of course he wouldn't. Why would he? He only has eyes, for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  "Shizu-chan... You have ten seconds to tell me why I should live... " I say. Holding a gun up to my forehead. Infront of me is Shizuo and Vorona. Of course I'm jealous of her. She has Shizuo, and I don't. Mocha eyes widen, so do a pair of blue. 

  "Izaya? What the fuck are you doing damn flea?" 

  "Like I said, you have ten seconds to tell me why I should Iive. Least at least five. Ten... "

  No one says anything. 

  "I do not think that you will pull the trigger. If I am correct, you do not want to die now." Vorona says. Expression blank. She whispers something to Shizuo. 

  "Sorry Izaya, but we don't think you will pull the trigger. I don't want to waist time with you, bye." They both take one step, before I lose it.

 These stupid emmotions, I don't want them. I am a god, I shouldn't feel hate, or shouldn't even cry. Too late, the tears fall. One by one. 

  "N-Nine... " I choke out. Crys could be heard. The couple stops in mid-step. They turn around and face me. Shizuo reacts. 

  "The fuc-"

  "Eight. " his eyes widen as he realizes that this isn't a game. 

  "Izaya, don't! The fuck are you doing trying to kill yourself!?" he yells. Vorona grabs a hold of his arm. 

  "Shizuo-senpai, why do you worry about hi-"

  "Seven." My hand is shaking. If I pull this trigger, what would become of me...?

  I remember this thing, that my mom told me. Why am I thinking of mother? Would I miss her? I don't know. But what she said, got stuck with me. 

  'Do not worry about love. 

Someone loves you. 

They always will, but you don't notice them. 

They care about you, but don't show it. 

If you try to notice them, they'll show it. 

Just remember to care about them in return. 

Even though you don't know who they are, they'll show a sign. Any sign, and that will be the clue to you. 

That they care about you... '

  "Shizuo-senpai, he deserves to die. Lets just go." replies that woman. 

  "Six... "

  Shizuo looks at me, eyes appolegetic. 

  "I-I don't know what to say. Just p-please don't pull the trigger."

  If only this man understood. He should be the one to understand. It doesn't matter if everyone else thinks I am a mistake. I just wish, that those eyes would look at me, like he looks at her. 

  "Five...... "

  

 

 "Four... "

 

 

  "Three... "

 

 

  "Two... "

 

 

  "One... I love you Shizu-chan... "

  

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

 

  Normal P.O.V.

  Surprisingly, after that fateful day Orihara Izaya survived. Although the possibilities of dying were extremely high. He somehow survived, you can call it a miracle or pure luck. After all, suicide isn't what he's really into. All he wanted was love, and those eyes that always looked at the other woman. Izaya wasn't the god he always thought he was, he was... Human. 

  More human than anyone else. He has emotions, he can hate humans, no monsters. But he can not denie love. 

  -Shinjuku-

  Fingers tapped rapidly on the phone. Texting his enemy, he sent messages, a lot to be exact.

  Messages like, I love you. 

  Look at me, with those eyes. 

  Do you love me?

  Is there anything I can do to like me?

  Why are you with her?

  I always loved you, it's not fair. 

  One day, i'll be sure to kill her... 

  The raven slamed the phones on the table. Almost breaking it. White room and a heart monitor, is all you need to get the correct answer. He's at the hospital.

  Tears trickling down his pale face, he hasn't slept for days. He starts sobbing. The sobbing soon turns into laughs, and then into screaming. Which of course confuses the nurses. 

  "You know Shizu-chan. I actually want to keep living! One day, i'll be sure to kill her! So you can look at me with those eyes..... "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy ending? I guess. Meh, sorry for it. Either way, you should also check out my other storys, see yah!~


End file.
